One Step Closer
by h M Ihjj
Summary: Daisuke believes his life is very screwed up, and he goes Suicidal, what happens?
1. Daisuke's Anger

Hello Peeps!! Mì§ê(r)ÿ Here.....or Better known as Sarah....heh, I'm bored and  
decided to make a song fic, mostly fic, that starts off as Davis- I'll Stop...Read the fic!...^_^ Well It Uses The Chorus of "One Step Closer" By Linkin Park.   
NO FLAMES Plz! And R+R! I Worked hard on dis' fic!   
  
Everything you Say To Me.......Brings Me One Step Closer To The Edge and I'm About To Break, I Need a Little Room To Breathe, Cause I'm One Step Closer to the Edge And I'm About To Break........  
  
The Goggle Boy, Daisuke Motomiya, sat in his room, as he had thoughts racing through his mind, Suicidal Thoughts. He Thought: "If No One gives a Crap About Me, Why should I stay Alive if No One Loves Me? I Should Take a Gun and End It All.....Just Get Away...."   
His Phone Rang and Daisuke was too lost in his Thoughts to hear it. The Phone Rang with a pitch, and Daisuke finally snapped out of it and got up to answer the ringing phone. He Picked Up the Clear Receiver and put it up to his ear.   
"Moshi Moshi?" Daisuke Asked as he waited for an answer.   
"Is Dai There?"   
"This Is Him."   
"Hey...It's....umm.....Takeru."   
"You Know What Takeru? You Took Hikari from me, and I'm getting Suicidal Thoughts!! Do You Know How Much that Screwed up my Life?! A lot More than You Can Imagine!!!!" Daisuke Yelled at Takeru, and slammed down the phone.   
Takeru looked blankly at the wall in front of him, as he heard a dial tone on his phone. "Suicide? Screwed up Life? What The Hell?" Asked Takeru.   
Meanwhile Daisuke was pounding on his white bedroom wall, crying. Then his redhead sister, Jun, walked in the house.   
"Dai-" She heard Daisuke pounding on his wall, screaming, cussing and crying all at the same time. Jun got a worried look on her face, and walked into Daisuke's room, to see Daisuke screaming. And a crimson knife on his bed, some of his bed was of the same colour. Jun Also Saw the Colour on the walls. She Immediately ran to Daisuke and grabbed his Wrists, and flipped them over. Jun Motomiya stared at Daisuke's bloody, slit wrists.   
"Daisuke....Why....?" Jun asked as she begun to cry.   
"No One Gives a Crap about me, Why Should I Stay Alive To Even Further Torture Myself?" Daisuke turned away from Jun's worried face. "Everyone treats me like Sh*t!"   
Everything you Say To Me.......Brings Me One Step Closer To The Edge and I'm About To Break, I Need a Little Room To Breathe, Cause I'm One Step Closer to the Edge And I'm About To Break........ 


	2. Help From Jun Motomiya

Konnichiwa Once Again Peeps! ^_^ Sarah here, And Here's Muh Second Chapter to "One Step Closer", It Still Uses Linkin Park Lyrics Tho!   
  
Jun Continued You Stare At Daisuke.   
"I Love You, Daisuke. I May Not Show It, But I Do. Mom And Dad-"   
"Dad? He Don't Love Me, DAD beat on me, everytime you guys left me here, Dad would beat on me.......That's why I wore Long-Sleeves for such a long time....."   
"Oh My God...." Jun Immediately called her mother, Megumi. "Is Megumi Motomiya There? It's Jun."   
"Jun?" asked Her Mother over the phone.   
Everything you Say To Me.......Brings Me One Step Closer To The Edge and I'm About To Break, I Need a Little Room To Breathe, Cause I'm One Step Closer to the Edge And I'm About To Break........  
"He Did What?!" Megumi ran out of her office and got her car and floored it. She Drove maniacally through Traffic, to get home to her Son. She Pulled up to her house within about 10 minutes. The Worried Mother Sprinted Into Her House and Ran to her Suicidal Son.   
"Mom......." Said Daisuke as his mother hugged him, she was crying.   
"Dad Beat you?"   
"Hai,....He Did."   
"And Your Suicidal?"   
"There's marks on my neck and wrists...and blood in my room."   
"I Never knew this, Why Didn't You Ever Tell Me?!" Megumi questioned.   
"Dad told me If I told you, He Would beat me till I Bled...But He had Already done that....I have the scar." Daisuke pulled up his Shorts and on his upper left thigh was a long scar.   
"He Did THAT to You?!" screamed Jun.   
"I Never Told You I was Suicidal, Cause I Knew You Would Put Me in Therapy, and you guys would treat me Different.....I Didn't want That....I Didn't...."  
Everything you Say To Me.......Brings Me One Step Closer To The Edge and I'm About To Break, I Need a Little Room To Breathe, Cause I'm One Step Closer to the Edge And I'm About To Break........  
  
Like? Plz R+R and No Flames. I Just Wanted a sort of Angsty Story Involving Dai-Sama! ^_^ I JUST HAD to Make him Suicidal. I Might Make another Chapter if I get Enough GOOD reviews... Lata! Sarah Misery Ichijouji-666!!!! 


End file.
